


Summer

by rwbyshinee



Category: SHINee
Genre: AU, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, minkey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 12:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14569401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rwbyshinee/pseuds/rwbyshinee
Summary: Summer was Minho's favourite time of year. It was that summer that made his love of the season even stronger.





	Summer

Summer. It was Minho’s favourite season. He loved how the weather was warm, he never had to wear a jumper nowadays. The wildlife in the forests were active; Minho could always hear birds chirping and the sound of rustling leaves indicating the presence of small animals running about on the forest floor. He could even stop worrying about his schoolwork during the holidays, at least for a while. It was a Monday, normally the day he hated most, although today it didn’t seem so bad. Those weren’t the only reasons he loved it of course, summer held a special place in his heart because he could hang out with Kibum almost everyday. Minho sat next to said man on a small rock deep in the forest, a place they’d come to hang out and chill frequently, with his eyes closed and the elbow of his left arm resting on his knees. A large hand supported the left side of his head, resting on his cheek and chin to keep it from falling.

“Minho? Are you alright?” The smooth voice woke him up from his thoughts and, opening his eyes, he turned his head to the direction of the voice to find Kibum’s concerned eyes staring back at him. Today he sported a grey jumper and simple black jeans with navy converse. A smile formed on his lips.

“I’m fine, Key. What makes you ask?” He questioned, sitting up properly now. ‘Key’ was a nickname Minho had given to Kibum not long after they’d become friends when their year of students all moved up to high school, Kibum coming from a different feeder school than he did. Their friendship all started when Kibum saw Minho sitting on his own during lunch and decided, as he too had no one to eat lunch with, to go join him. Kibum would never shut up about how Minho’s face lit up when he came and sat across from him.

5 years later, in their last year of high school, they were still friends.

“You looked bothered by something.” He replied.

“Just thinking.” _Should I tell Kibum?_ The question was always there in his mind. However, his description of his thoughts on the matter would certainly surpass “just thinking”. Kibum hummed in reply.

The duo slipped into a comfortable silence, Kibum’s gaze moving to the trees, the tall trees, and how they gently swayed due to the light breeze passing through the forest. Minho’s eyes were focused on the older’s side profile.

“So pretty…” he mumbled, turning his head slightly to appreciate Kibum’s face more, his sharp jawline, the way his bottom lip stuck out farther than his top as he concentrated on admiring nature, his hair that gently rested on his forehead.

“Hm?” Kibum turned his head round to find Minho’s dark brown eyes locked on his face. “What’s pretty?” Minho’s mouth fell open slightly and a blush rose to his cheeks.

“Uh, t-the trees. They look really pretty today.” He cursed himself internally for stuttering.

“They always are, Min. Don’t think trees change that quickly.” Kibum chuckled at him and ran a hand through his brown hair.

 _Fuck._ “I know that! The way the light’s shining just makes them look prettier than usual.” Kibum nodded in agreement, swinging his legs off the edge of the rock. The light of the sun was filtered by the trees, only certain beams getting through to the forest floor. Trees blocked the way for most, which gave them a certain glow.

Minho laid back on the rock and stared up through the gaps in the leaves. Thinking again. Sighing, he covered his face with his hands.

“C’mon Minho, what’s wrong? Don’t give me that “just thinking” shit again, because we both know it isn’t true.” There was a pause where Minho tried to think of something to tell him.

“School,” Minho lied. “We’re going into our last year, Kibum. I’m scared of what’s coming next, you know? What if I’m not accepted into the uni I want to go to after it all?” In a way, he was telling the truth. The future was a worry for Minho, just not what he was currently worrying about. He hoped Kibum wouldn’t see through him.

Kibum joined him on his back, hands behind his head as he spread his legs out on the rock. “You’ll be fine, Minho. I bet you’ll get some special scholarship at the fancy university you want to go to because of your skills, you’re exceptional when it comes to anything to do with sport.” Minho scoffed and rolled his eyes. Kibum shot him a smile that made his heart skip a beat.

“Shut up, I’m not that-“

“Don’t even finish that sentence Choi, you are.” The shorter cut in.

“Whatever you say- you’re amazing at art. And photography!” Minho gushed. “Universities will be dying to get _the_ Kim Kibum to attend.” Kibum turned to face Minho on the rock.

“Stop it.” He reaches out a long arm to boop Minho’s nose. “Stop it~” Minho moved onto his side too, letting out a huff.

“Being serious though, I mean it. I love your photos and drawings.” Kibum beamed at him in return for the shy smile Minho had on his face and the sincerity Kibum spotted in his eyes made his grin even wider. Minho always loved his smile.

“Thank you. It means a lot.” He spoke softly. Minho knew Kibum had confidence issues when it came to his work, something he regularly confided in Minho in. They had an understanding and that was what made their friendship so strong. They kept no secrets and told no lies. Well, at least it was meant to be like that, Minho’s secret feelings for Kibum were something he couldn’t talk to Kibum about. At least not yet. Minho cleared his throat. One day.

“Speaking of your photography, how have you been getting on with your shoot with that Taemin boy? Jinki was telling me he can be a bit of a handful to deal with when I mentioned in Literature that you were working with him.”

“Oh I almost forgot about that!” Something about Kibum’s excited expression when he talked about his projects was so endearing to Minho. “Actually, he’s been a great guy to work with, Taemin. Never stops blabbing about this Jonghyun guy but great nonetheless,” The younger listened intently as Kibum described his sense of fashion, certainly not his cup of tea as he put it, how Taemin seemed to perfectly pose just how Kibum wanted with not much direction needed, a natural model he said. He spaced out after a while, admiring how Kibum’s perfect lips moved as he talked passionately about the shoot that happened the past Friday. 

“-he came in with furry Gucci slippers! Furry, Minho, _furry!_ Are you even listening to me?” Minho broke out of his trance, Kibum staring down at him from his now sitting position on the rock, with one leg spread out and the other curled in a triangle shape, foot pushed against his inner thigh. The taller man sat up too, one arm supporting him as he rubbed his eyes with the other. _Snap out of it, Choi._

____

“Sorry, Key,” He apologised, moving his hand from his rubbing his eyes to scratching the back of his neck. “Furry slippers, yeah,”

“Hey, no, don’t be sorry. You look like you just spaced out.” The concerned look was back. “Are you sure everything is alright?” Kibum’s piercing gaze was almost like lasers boring into him, searching for any type of an answer in his own orbs. Minho gulped.

“No fooling you, is there bummie?” He finally said after a short staring contest between the two.

“We never keep secrets, you know that. And you’re quite a shit liar,” Kibum smirked, “Don’t you remember when you tried to lie to Mrs.  
Kang about what happened to your maths homework?” Minho grimaced at the memory.

“Oh god, don’t remind me. Didn’t I try to make her believe that my house was infested with bees?” He let his head fall to one side, huffed and pouted.

“I can’t believe you didn’t think of the fact she might ask why your uniform was intact.” Kibum laughed at him but his smile soon faded. “On a more serious note; Tell me what’s actually up this time, Minho, please. No changing the subject.”

Minho brought his hand up to his lips to fiddle with them. Where to be begin? Should he just come out with it in one big train of “I’ve liked you for a while and I know I should’ve told you earlier but I was scared it’d ruin us and still am scared it will and oh my god-“ All thoughts of what he was going to do dissolved in his mind as he felt a hand tug at his own that had fingers attached to his lips. He paused his fiddling as Kibum’s slender fingers pulled his own and pressed them down against the rock, holding on to them so they wouldn’t go anywhere. Minho’s eyes followed them all the way down.

“Don’t do that,” Kibum whispered. Minho could feel his heart rate increase, that’s exactly what he _didn’t_ need right now. What if Kibum didn’t even return his feelings? What would happen then? He let out a breath and locked eyes with Kibum, noticing his other hand was already reaching towards Minho as if to touch his face. It dropped when it noticed it had been caught.

“Kibum-ah…” Minho chewed his lip.

“Minho, just say it.” Kibum was growing impatient, Minho could tell, he could also tell he probably knew what he wanted to say by now. Fuck it. Fuck it fuck it _fuck it_.

“I like you.” After he blurted the three words out, he squeezed his eyes closed out of fear. Fear of what; rejection? disapproval? their strong friendship falling apart? He didn’t know exactly. Fear of the consequences.

The hand resting over his right wrapped around his own, and Minho opened his large, deer-like eyes to find Kibum staring back at him with a wide smile dressing his lips. Even wider than when his work had been complimented before, wider than when he found out Taemin was willing to do a shoot with him, wider than when Minho suggested they come to the forest every day that summer on their last day of school.

“You are such an idiot.” The smile Minho’s lips that had unconsciously formed from seeing Kibum’s own dropped. Kibum flailed about his free hand, shaking his head. “I like you too, idiot. Now come here so I can kiss you.” The younger’s eyes widened, _kiss?_

“You… kiss? I-“ Words were not forming properly in his mind currently, did he just hear what he thought he did? His eyes flickered to Kibum’s pink lips.

“ _Yes,_ I, Kim Kibum, like you. And I’d very much like to kiss you if that’s alright.” He did just hear what he thought he did. Oh fuck. All Minho could manage to do was nod furiously, not trusting his own voice to get across his wishes, hoping it would be enough. Kibum laughed at him, and leaned in, enveloping his lips in a sweet kiss.

Minho’s eyes fluttered closed, trying to savour the taste of Kibum as much as he could. He felt Kibum lace their fingers together, going from the awkward grip he had on Minho’s hand to proper hand holding. It was then it set in. Minho was in the middle of the forest with Kibum, on their rock, kissing him. Kissing his best friend. Lips locked together, Minho tasting the strawberry on his lips from a snack his Grandmother must have forced him to eat before he left. The kiss was making him feel light headed, as if Kibum was stealing all his oxygen and leaving him breathless, but he couldn’t bring himself to care.

They pulled apart, both boys breathing heavily. Kibum brought his free hand up to Minho’s soft cheek and rested it there. His thumb swiped over Minho’s slightly damp bottom lip, the man himself watching Kibum’s curious expression as he did so. He leaned in to press another kiss to those plump lips, shorter this time, more of a peck. It was Minho’s turn then to break into a smile. Everything went okay, Kibum didn’t hate him, they _kissed_. He unlaced their hands, scooted closer to the older on the rock and flung his arms around him to capture him in a hug. Kibum was taken aback at first, but melted and wrapped his own arms around the boy when he felt Minho’s hair brush against the crook of his neck.

“I really like you, Kibum. I was so scared you wouldn’t feel the same way.” It was muffled, but Kibum could hear it as clearly as if Minho had said it directly into his ear.

“I really, _really,_ like you too Minho.” He replied, and began to rub circles on Minho’s back, the younger letting out a content sigh. “You worried about that that much?” Kibum felt him nod. He placed a small kiss on his shoulder.

After a small while of the two just hugging, and the occasional peck on the shoulder from Kibum, Minho spoke, “Can we go get ice cream, bum?”

“Of course. My treat.” Minho went to protest, to say they should just buy their own, but Kibum shut him  
up with a simple “for my new boyfriend”.

“B-boyfriend?” Minho stuttered out.

“You don’t like it?” Kibum questioned, one eyebrow raised.

“No! I do, it’s just… new. Give me a few days to get used to it… boyfriend.” They both smiled then, and Minho slid off the rock with Kibum not far behind. Minho waited until Kibum was by his side before he joined their hands together once more, brushing his thumb swiftly over the older’s knuckles.

They walked out of the forest hand in hand, not saying much, another comfortable silence. Just walking and enjoying each other’s company. Once they got to the ice cream parlour, Kibum ordered vanilla and Minho chocolate, Kibum paying for both as he had promised (for his new boyfriend).

“This has to be the best ice cream ever.” Said boyfriend commented, shoving another spoonful into his mouth.

Kibum sat watching him eat with a small smile on his face, hand on his cheek, arm supporting his head, “Is it? Let me try,” Minho scooped up a significant amount of ice cream onto his spoon again.

“Say ‘ah’” Minho joked, Kibum chuckled but still complied, opening his mouth wide enough for Minho to “fly the airplane” into his mouth. Kibum hummed when he’d swallowed the ice cream.

“Maybe I should order this next time, you might just be right.” They came here often for ice cream “dates”, especially in the summer, but this time was different. It was a real date, Minho realised, _a real date_. Minho was snapped out of his thoughts as Kibum let out a small gasp.

“Everything alright?”

“I really should be going, Min. I told my grandma I’d be back by 5:30 and it’s 25 past.” Minho nodded, watching as Kibum scrambled to down the last of his ice cream, catching some on the corner of his lips in the process. He got up to leave, but Minho stopped him by catching his wrist before he could go. A puzzled look crossed Kibum's face.

“Wait wait- you’ve got something on you, Key,” He reached over to swipe the stray ice cream off of his face with his finger before bringing the digit up to his mouth and licking it off. Kibum scoffed.

“There’s napkins for a reason, babe.” _Babe_. Minho felt a tug on his heartstrings. “I’m even later now, I really gotta go.” Kibum leaned down to give Minho one last kiss on the lips before he left for the night. Minho noted how he tasted of a mixture of vanilla and chocolate.

“Text me,” The younger smiled as Kibum replied with an “of course” before running out of the shop. It was best that he left now too, there wasn’t anything for him to do anyway. He got up and returned Kibum and his’ glasses to the counter, thanked the woman who ran the shop, and left for home, turning down the opposite street from the one Kibum had run down.

It wasn’t long before Minho arrived home, pushing open his front door with a huge smile slapped on his face.

“What’s happened today that’s made you so happy, eh?” Minho’s father commented from the place he had at the dining table next to Minho’s brother. His mother was busy setting up and cracked an even wider smile than he himself had (if that was even possible) at the sight of her son.

“Minho! Dinner is nearly ready, your brother even helped me prepare it tonight.” She said, her eyes flickering to look at her eldest. _That’s a surprise_ , Minho thought. “Though I have to admit it’ll be smaller portions tonight.”

“It’s okay, I don’t need dinner tonight mum, me and Kibum had something to eat when we were out.” Minho’s mother replied with a simple “okay son!” before taking back one set of cutlery she had placed out. Minho was already halfway up the stairs before she registered what said food would be.

“Ice cream doesn’t count as a proper meal, Choi Minho!” Minho ran up the remainder of the stairs.

Once he was in the safety of his room, the one he thankfully didn’t have to share with Minseok, he laid down on his bed and took out his phone to find several texts already sitting there waiting for him from Kibum. His smile grew even brighter.

_**From: Key♡**  
Did you get home alright?_

__

_**From: Key♡**  
I really enjoyed today you know. And I mean it when I say I really like you. I really like my boyfriend._

_**From: Key♡**  
My boyfriend. I suppose I never asked properly, did I?_

_**From: Key♡**  
Will you be my boyfriend, Minho?_

_**To: Key♡**  
What kind of a question is that… of course I will!!!!!_

_**To: Key♡**  
Today was the best Monday I think I’ve ever had in my whole entire life._

_**From: Key♡**  
That’s good :^)_

_**From: Key♡**  
I'll see you again tomorrow, 1pm at our spot?_

_**From: Key♡**  
Wouldn’t miss it for world_

Minho clutched his phone to his chest as he lay down on his bed. He almost had to cover his mouth to stop himself from squealing. This summer might just happen to be the best one yet.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!! ^^ Originally this was meant to be something completely different to what it turned out to be, but I like it much better. This is my first fic I've posted in the kpop fandom, and the first I've even finished/posted in a while. Any constructive criticism or comments are appreciated♡


End file.
